Putting the 'M' in Mystery
by vanimia
Summary: [hiatus] Lorsqu'un garçon de tout juste dix-huit ans aux yeux d'émeraudes et aux cheveux noirs débarque en 1977, un serpent pour familier et une rousse de sa connaissance à sa suite, il pourrait bien y avoir quelques complications. Ravie de te rencontrer, très cher fils, je veux dire, professeur... Traduction.
1. Steaks with Wings and Even Stranger

**Auteur :** missy mee

 **Traductrice :** vanimia (aka Yukii)

 **Bêtas :** NinLun12  & Meraude Onyx Rogue (que je remercie grandement, vous êtes mes sauveuses !)

 **Temps de parution :** aucun pour l'instant, mais ça devrait se stabiliser dans les semaines à venir

 **Dislclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, l'univers appartient à J.K et l'idée est à missy mee

 **Nombres de chapitres au total :** 35

 **Note d'une traductrice :** Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin rentrer dans le fandom HP et de rencontrer des curieux de la vie maraudeurienne, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous embrasse très fort !

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Premièrement**

Harry invoqua sa vieille malle toute cabossée et observa le château. Les arbres étaient plus jeunes, les troncs plus minces que dans ses souvenirs et les serres étaient moins nombreuses, mais ça restait tout de même le collège dans lequel il avait étudié, rit et mit sa vie en danger de toute sorte de façon ces sept dernières années. Dans un soupir nostalgique, il prit sa malle et monta les marches de l'escalier en pierre qui menait à l'imposante porte en chêne.

x x x

\- Padfoot, est-ce vraiment indispensable pour toi de t'empiffrer puis de nous montrer quel beau tableau tu renvois ? Demanda James, passablement irrité en donnant une tape sur la tête de son ami. Sirius lui fit un sourire en coin et continua à déchiqueter son steak d'une manière bien plus canine qu'humaine. De son côté, Remus jeta un coup d'œil qui en disait long sur ses pensées à James avant de retourner à sa purée inondée par la sauce. Soupirant, James sortit sa baguette et la pointa d'un mouvement sec vers l'assiette de Sirius. Des ailes apparurent sur la viande mutilée qui commença à tournoyer autour de la tête de son éventreur en émettant des railleries agaçantes. Le garçon à la chevelure couleur de nuit laissa un rire semblable à un aboiement lui échapper et récupéra son morceau de viande avec son couteau.

Un éclat plutôt bruyant les interrompu et la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Un homme de grande taille aux robes noires se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs lui arrivait aux épaules et étaient ramenés dans un catogan à l'arrière de sa tête. L'homme avait de profonds yeux verts qui brillaient joyeusement et ainsi faisaient paraître sa peau plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était réelement, si transparente qu'on en voyait presque les veines bleuâtres. Autour de son bras était enroulé un serpent aux écailles d'émeraudes, le reptile avait des yeux reflétant la lumière comme deux diamants d'ébènes. L'inconnu sourit franchement.

\- Harry Potter, dit-il en guise d'introduction. Sa voix était calme, mais assez forte pour que chacun puisse l'entendre. Je suis venu prendre le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Dumbledore lui-même semblait étonné par cette subite intrusion. Ses sourcils pâles se relevèrent légèrement et sa tête se pencha doucement sur le côté dans l'expectative. Il se leva.

\- Bienvenue à vous, Monsieur Potter. Pensez-vous avoir les qualifications nécessaires pour enseigner cette matière ?

L'homme lui offrit un sourire narquois en réponse.

\- Je vous laisse en juger par vous même. Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis regarda fixement Dumbledore. Le directeur sembla recevoir un message par la simple pensée de l'autre et il écarquilla largement les yeux en écoutant ce que l'homme lui disait silencieusement.

\- Impressionnant . Puis-je vous demander votre âge ?

\- J'ai eu tout juste dix-huit ans en juillet dernier, lui répondit-il calmement, faisant hoqueter plus d'un élève, mais je trouve que l'âge n'est que très peu révélateur de l'expérience, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Dumbledore, semblant se remettre de sa précédente révélation, hocha la tête avant de répondre à son tour.

\- Je suis du même avis.

Il se tourna vers ses élèves et annonça solennellement :

\- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Les étudiants, étaient bien trop abasourdis pour applaudir, mais le tout nouveau professeur Potter sembla à peine le remarquer. Il marcha simplement jusqu'à la table réservé au corps enseignant, sa malle flottant toujours derrière lui. Il s'assit aux côtés du professeur Flitwick et tira vers lui une assiette de saucisses, un sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres par le silence qu'il avait causé.

Lentement, la salle se remplit à nouveau des bavardages habituels. De temps à autres, les étudiants lançaient des regards à la dérobé à leur nouveau professeur, la plupart des filles particulièrement, le regardaient de manière tout sauf platonique. James jeta un regard au bout de la table là où une jolie rousse aux yeux verts était assise. Contrairement à ses amies, elle observait son nouveau professeur d'un regard admirateur.

Dix minutes environ était passées depuis la surprenante arrivée du professeur Potter lorsque son visage se tordit de peur. Il fixait la porte et semblait jurer dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. James fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la même direction que son professeur, tout comme la presque entièreté des élèves.

Une jeune femme, mince, aux cheveux roux se tenait allégrement sur le seuil de la porte. Elle semblait avoir leur âge et portait un jean ainsi qu'un épais col roulé noir. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre dans une fine ligne, l'air contrarié. Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, ses bottes à talons hauts frappant durement la pierre. Le professeur Potter se leva, une expression de pure terreur affichée sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta seulement à quelques mètres en face de lui, ses yeux bruns défiant les siens.

\- Harry, siffla t-elle, plissant les yeux dans deux fentes, Harry.

\- Salut Ginny, fit le professeur, sa voix monta de plusieurs octaves par rapport à ce qu'elle avait été précédemment.

\- Euh... que fais-tu ici ?

La femme explosa.

\- Qu'est-ce que JE fais ici ? Je pourrais te poser la même question, Potter. Penses-y toi ! Je suis ici parce que je ne voulais pas rester au quartier général à imaginer chaque minutes une nouvelle façon de t'éventrer au moment même où tu rentrerais. Je suis ici parce que je n'ai pas envie de devoir réconforter maman qui se fait un sang d'encre pour toi, imaginant comment tu étais certainement mort ! Et si tu me fais une seule réflexion sur mon choix, j'irais dire à certains imbéciles hyper protecteurs de ta connaissance qu'on sort ensemble !

\- Mais... c'est faux ! Balbutia le professeur Potter.

\- Je sais ça, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, mais eux ne le savent pas et je suis certaine que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à mon dernier petit ami. Pauvre, pauvre Dean.

Le professeur Potter frissonna.

\- Alors, dit-elle dans l'attente, vas-tu enfin m'accorder un duel digne de ce nom ? C'est un peu une tradition maintenant et tu sais combien j'aime les traditions, hein, Harry ?

Le professeur soupira et leva sa baguette, ayant déjà prévu ce cas de figure bien auparavant.

\- Tu réalises que je vais devoir utiliser le sortilège de Chauve-Furie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ginny, comme si c'était une punition normale pour le prétendu délit qu'il avait commit et dont personne ne connaissait les arrangements.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? :)**


	2. Pretty damn spectacular

**Note d'une traductrice** **:** De retour pour le second chapitre, il s'est un peu fait attendre, mais ça m'a aussi permis d'avancer sur les autres, donc j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance maintenant ;) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je voudrais surtout remercier tous les followers ainsi que ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris. Un grand merci également à Guibe qui a pris le temps de laisser une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !

On m'a également fait la remarque que je mettais les noms des maisons de Poudlard en français alors que j'écris les noms des maraudeurs comme dans la version anglaise. La réponse au 'pourquoi' est très simple, il se trouve qu'avant je mettais les deux en français, mais à force de lire des fictions sur les maraudeurs (que ce soit en anglais ou en français d'ailleurs) je me suis habitué à la version anglaise de leurs surnoms (chose que je détestais avant) et l'idée m'a séduite. Mais, bien que je ne pense pas que vous le verrez dans cette fic là, je mélange les deux versions facilement comme j'écris Malfoy et non Malefoy ou encore Tom Riddle au lieu de Tom Jedusor :)

 **Bêtas :** Ninlun12  & Meraude Onyx Rogue qui me donnent beaucoup de très bons conseils en plus de corriger toutes mes vilaines fautes, merci à vous deux !

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Deuxièmement**

Le professeur Potter poussa un soupir résigné en s'emparant de sa baguette.

\- Avec ou sans épée ?

\- Sans, répondit-elle hâtivement, je ne veux pas que ça se transforme en l'un de tes cours de duel.

Elle leva la main à la hauteur de son visage, se décoiffa et s'engagea dans piètre imitation de Harry.

\- Esquive Ginny ! ESQUIVE !

\- Seriez-vous en train de critiquez mes méthodes d'enseignement Miss Weasley ? Demanda Potter sous le ton de la menace tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour tels des lions près à l'attaquent, toutes baguettes levées.

\- Pas du tout, _professeur_ , se moqua Ginny, Tarantallegra !

\- PROTEGO, cria le professeur. Le charme de protection fut si puissant qu'il renvoya le sort qui alla ensuite frapper un plat de cuisses de poulet. Les aliments s'animèrent d'un seul coup et commencèrent à faire un semblant de claquettes désordonnés. Les étudiants, très surpris, applaudirent dans un ensemble fragmenté.

\- Har-ry ! Se plaignit la rousse, comment au nom de Merlin suis-je censée franchir ce bouclier ? Accio !

L'épée, appartenant à l'une des armures, s 'envola alors jusqu'à la jeune femme qui la rattrapa sans effort.

\- En garde ! Lança t-elle tout en pointant hardiment l'arme blanche vers son homologue.

En toute réponse, celui-ci dégagea son manteau vers l'arrière et dégaina d'un mouvement fluide une épée d'or surmontée d'un pommeau de la taille d'un œuf où l'on pouvait admirer des rubis incrustés. Le serpent enroulé autour de son bras émit alors un sifflement menaçant comme un avertissement en direction de la jeune femme aguerrie.

Ce qui suivit pourrait être répertorié comme l'un des plus incroyables duels que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu, baguettes et épées se mêlaient dans une harmonie quasi-parfaite et à une vitesse si fulgurante qu'on n'en voyait rien de très net.

Soudainement, l'escrime s'arrêta. Les deux opposants se regardèrent l'un l'autre de manière désinvolte, tandis qu'Harry jetait négligemment son épée de main en main. Finalement, il soupira.

\- Tu abandonnes ? demanda le professeur en rengainant sa lame. Ginny soupira à son tour à contrecœur.

\- Très bien, Potter. Tu gagnes pour cette fois.

Harry sourit de satisfaction et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur, voici Ginny Weasley, l'une de mes amis, malheureusement.

La rousse rit avec arrogance, recoiffant sa tignasse vers l'arrière.

\- Et il semble, continua t-il, qu'elle ai décidé, sans m'en avoir avertis, de me suivre jusqu'ici.

Ginny s'autorisa un sourire d'autosatisfaction en s'asseyant négligemment sur l'une des tables, jetant un rapide sort au cuisses de poulet encore dansantes. Elles commencèrent alors un tango.

\- Donc, avec votre permission bien entendu, je voudrais qu'elle me seconde lors de mes cours cette année, lui dit Harry tout en jetant un regard à la sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle lui renvoya un sourire modeste.

\- Bien-sûr, bien-sûr, déclara aimablement Dumbledore, souriant à la jeune fille courtoisement. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

\- Formidable ! Devront-ils m'appeler professeur ? Demanda une Ginny impatiente.

\- Miss Weasley sera très bien, répondit fermement Harry. Ginny fit la moue.

\- Ne pense pas échapper à ta punition, Potter, murmura t-elle en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- Assied toi et tais toi, lui dit _agréablement_ le nouveau professeur. Quelques élèves commencèrent à rire nerveusement à sa réplique. La rousse leur lança un regard noir.

\- Ginny, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie contre les élèves, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara patiemment Harry mais avec le ton qu'il aurait prit pour expliquer à un enfant obstiné que deux plus deux font quatre.

\- Tais toi, Potter, dit-elle sèchement. Là encore, les étudiants se mirent à rire, mais cette fois Ginny riait avec eux. Elle conjura finalement une chaise et s'assit à côté de Harry.

\- Salut, dit-elle en remarquant les regards de l'ensemble des étudiant posés sur elle. Un problème ?

Hâtivement, ils reprirent leurs bavardages habituels.

\- Cool, fit James en regardant son nouveau professeur avec admiration.

\- Et sublime, ajouta Sirius. James leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne te savais de ce bord, Padfoot.

\- Je parle de Ginny, triple buse, répliqua rapidement Sirius en donnant une tape sur l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Non mais regarde comment Middlestone le mate !

Les Maraudeurs lancèrent un regard à la table des Poufsouffle pour voir Sandra Middlestone, officiellement élu la plus jolie fille de Poudlard, mater outrageusement Potter. James regarda autour de lui et réalisa que presque toutes les filles dans la salle, à l'exception de Lily Evans, faisaient de même. Le professeur tourna la tête et Remus siffla.

\- James, c'est ton jumeau !

\- Quoi, demanda t-il confus. Moony, je suis enfant unique, tu te rappelles ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, ébahit devant la stupidité dont faisait preuve son ami. Sirius observa à son tour le professeur Potter qui parlait avec animation à Flitwick.

\- Prongs, il a raison, c'est ta copie parfaite !

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Étrange. Il porte le nom des Potter aussi, c'est peut-être un parent éloigné.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons ça demain, nous l'avons en première heure.

\- Ça va être une année intéressante, affirma Sirius en se servant du crumble aux pommes.

\- Ouais, confirma James mais il ne prêtait déjà plus attention à son professeur. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur le profil délicat de Lily Evans.

Mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas ! *cœur***


	3. Betcha a Galleon they'll marry

**Note d'une traductrice :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis DÉSOLÉ pour le retard (problème de mails qui ne s'envoient pas, (encore !), enfin bref...) Je voudrais sincèrement remercier **eva31** , **buffyxangel1** ainsi que **Arya39** qui m'ont gentiment laissé leur avis, gros bisou à vous trois ! Je fais également un gros câlin aux followers *cœur* Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 **Bêtas :** Ninlun12  & Meraude Onyx Rogue

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Troisièmement**

\- Alors, comment es-tu arrivée jusque là ? Demanda Harry à la Weasley assise à ses côtés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait et répondit à voix basse.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé ici. Il m'a dit que tu avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec toi, parce qu'il avait peur que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide.

\- Donc tu es ma nouvelle baby-sitter ? Demanda t-il avec amertume tout en poignardant violemment une de ses malheureuses saucisses. Je pensais qu'il allait enfin me laisser agir de moi-même maintenant qu'il est parti.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas ça, continua t-elle d'une voix sincère en le forçant à la regarder. Je veux dire, il est normal que tu aies envie de les prévenir. Il te fait confiance, j'en suis certaine, mais il ne veut pas que tu sois tenté de...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus amêre à mesure qu'il parlait. Être tenté de quoi ?

\- Oh Harry, arrête d'essayer de dépasser tes limites sans arrêt, répondit-elle sèchement. Tu es un sorcier exceptionnel et je sais que tu ne leur diras rien sans penser aux conséquences auparavant mais je suis presque sûre que toi aussi tu aimerais changer leur futur. Et Merlin sait que je voudrais en faire de même si je le pouvais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas Harry, et je suis là pour te rappeler à l'ordre si tu t'engages sur cette voie. Et puis, enseigner ça me va très bien . Elle rit à sa remarque et Harry oublia sa mine renfrognée. Ils commencèrent à se taquiner gentiment.

\- Face de serpent

\- Belette

\- Changophobique (référence à Cho Chang évidemment :p)

\- Fan numéro un du Survivant

\- Arrogant petit veracrasse

Harry lui offrit un sourire mauvais et se pencha vers elle.

\- Petite sœur de mon meilleur ami

Ginny laissa lui échapper une flopée de jurons qui aurait fait rougir plus d'un Auror et elle brandit sa baguette.

\- Oh tu vas payer pour ça, Potter.

\- Peu importe. Hé, regarde ma maman !

Ginny se retourna pour voir une Lily Evans rouge de colère criant après un certain James Potter. Tous les Maraudeurs observait la scène d'un regard bienveillant en attendant patiemment que Lily finisse son habituelle sermon. Ginny se tourna vers Harry et se mit à rire.

\- Ça ne te rappelle personne ?

Harry fut prit d'une toux étrange en essayant de parler, seul un "RonEtHermione" sortit plus ou moins distinctement.

Ginny leva un sourcil en repensant à l'été précédent lorsque les disputes s'étaient soudainement tues et que Harry les avait découverts tout deux collés l'un à l'autre à s'embrasser.

\- Un Gallion qu'ils finissent par se marier.

Harry considéra le pari.

\- Tu as raison. Je les vois déjà sous l'autel. Il prit une voix dans les aigus. « Moi, Ronald Weasley, accepte de pren... Oh sérieusement Ronald ! Ta chemise est toute froissé. Pour l'amour du ciel, peux-tu être un peu plus... »

\- Adorable ? continua Ginny. Tu as vu le regard qu'il lui lance sans arrêt ? C'est le même que celui que lance James à Lily.

Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir son père regarder son aimée avec adoration, aimée qui par ailleurs lui lancait des coups d'œil méfiant de temps à autre. Ginny rit.

\- N'est-ce pas drôle de voir comment ils se disputent alors qu'on sait très bien qu'ils vont finir par se marier ?

\- Ouais, très drôle, murmura Harry d'un ton évasif en observant ses parents. Remus lui avait dit avant sa mort que même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et même encore après leur mariage, ils continuaient à se chamailler sans cesse.

S'ils étaient encore en vie, ils auraient environ quarante ans aujourd'hui, pensa t-il tristement. Mais non, aucun d'eux n'avaient pu atteindre cette âge, ils étaient tous mort avant ça. Wormtail était mort à Azkaban il y a quelques années et Remus était mort il y a six mois de la baguette de Lucius Malfoy en personne. Lucius était mort aussi. Lui et Bellatrix avaient tous deux été tué par la haine de Harry. Il ne leur avait pas lancé de sort mais le pouvoir en lui était devenue si instable qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à terre, sans vie, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Quidditch'. Harry n'en regrettait rien. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en ces deux-là et c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient mort. Mais leurs yeux dénués de vie hantaient encore ses rêves.

\- Harry ? Demanda Ginny, le sortant de ses rêveries.

x x x

Les Maraudeurs étaient vautrés sur les fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée de leur salle commune et babillaient de chose ordinaire. Lily les observait. Sirius dit quelque chose à James et celui-ci se mit à rire, la tête renversée vers l'arrière et les yeux brillant des flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre. Il était beau dû admettre Lily. Il était aussi charmant quand il le voulait. Elle se souvenait encore de l'année dernière lorsqu'ils avaient dû travailler ensembles en Potion. Elle venait à peine de rompre avec son premier petit-ami et James s'était fait discret en faisait lui-même le travail et ne l'avait pas dérangé. Elle se rappelait encore de cette certitude terrible qui l'avait envahit : elle allait avoir une mauvaise note pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle s'était retrouvée devant un devoir d'environ une vingtaine de pages et un échantillon parfaitement réussi dans les mains. Quand elle avait questionné James, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire. C'était très gentil de sa part.

Elle se donna une claque mentalement. C'est James Potter ! Se dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Elle se rappela précipitamment de comment il l'avait appelé poil de carotte en première année et de comment il avait changé la couleur de ses vêtements en un rose bonbon en seconde année. La rancune était tellement plus facile à entretenir qu'à oublier.

Tu détestes James Potter !

Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda. Quelque chose sembla s'éclairer dans son regard.

\- Hé, Evans, l'appela t-il. Est-ce que tu... Elle lui lança un regard.

\- Non, Potter, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! Je te déteste, tu t'en souviens ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil blessé.

\- En fait, je voulais simplement te demander de mettre un mot de passe à la salle commune des Préfets.

Lily se figea. Elle se sentait étrangement coupable de l'avoir devancé dans ses paroles.

\- La Terre à Lily, me recevez-vous ?

Alice, une amie de la rousse, agita sa main devant son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde puis retrouva son sourire et laissa entrevoir ses émeraudes.

\- Oui ?

x x x

\- Alors Prongs, c'est quoi le plan 'Lily' cette année ? Demanda Sirius avec impatience. Les deux autres Maraudeurs portèrent leur attention sur James. Il soupira.

\- Y-a rien les gars, je renonce.

Peter s'étrangla et Sirius tendit la main pour secouer son épaule, l'air agacé.

\- Prongs, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

James leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous l'avez entendu, elle me déteste. Je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse.

Peter et Sirius regardèrent Remus qui haussa les épaules.

\- Elle me déteste, répéta amèrement James en calant sa tête entre ses mains.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster le prochain plus rapidement ! Je vous aime,**

 ** _Yukii_ -**


	4. Twelve children and a pet Crup

**Note d'une traductrice :** Hello, et oui déjà là, je vous l'avais promis après tout (on dit merci aux bêtas aussi qui ont été comme toujours très compétentes ^^) Mes examens son enfin tous terminés, enfin pour l'instant... Le principal c'est que le TPE soit passé, c'est un poids en moins clairement, et vous ? En quel classe, niveau êtes-vous ? Ça m'intéresse :)

Je m'adresse autant à **Oriiane1506** qu'aux différents autres lecteurs ici. En effet, elle m'a fait la réflexion que des détails auraient pu être ajoutés dans les premiers chapitres. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne fais que traduire, je ne peux donc pas changer grand chose. Seulement, il est important de savoir prendre cette fiction sans apriori. J'ai moi-même beaucoup d'exigences concernant les fanfictions, mais personnellement j'ai trouvé cette fanfction très rafraîchissante compte tenu de ce qu'il y avait d'autre sur le même thème. Cette histoire comporte beaucoup d'incohérences et est un bordel (pardonnez-moi l'expression) complet parfois. Donc tenez en compte, nous ne sommes pas là pour l'analyser et voir si elle correspond parfaitement au canon car clairement elle ne suit pas certain éléments de celui-ci, notamment la relation Hinny à la fin de Harry Potter.

 **Bêtas :** Ninlun12  & Meraude Onyx Rogue

 **CamGinny :** Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir de traduire, surtout quand je reçois de telle review. Sache que tu as enluminé ma journée quand tu m'a envoyé ce commentaire, je t'embrasse et bonne lecture ;)

Sur cette dernière phrase, je vous laisse à votre lecture,

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Quatrièmement**

\- J'ai le droit d'être nerveux ? Demanda Harry en tapotant ses doigts sur le bras du siège dans lequel il était installé. Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et sourit malicieusement.

\- Comment ? L'Élu a peur d'enseigner à une classe de gamins d'à peine dix-sept ans ?

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Non, l'Élu a peur d'enseigner à une classe comprenant James Potter, autrement dit son père mort et aussi nommé plus grand farceur que Poudlard n'ai jamais vu, ainsi que Lily Evans, sa futur mère, également décédé et présidente du club 'Nous détestons James Potter'. Ajoute à ça deux personnalités que je considère comme de ma famille et là tu peux dire que oui, je suis nerveux.

\- Au moins, Pettigrow n'est pas dans ta classe, le consola la rousse. C'est une foutue bonne nouvelle qu'il n'ait pas eu le niveau à ses BUSEs pour y accéder.

\- S'il les avait réussies, il ne serait déjà plus là pour s'en vanter, crois moi, grogna Harry en envisageant de découper Peter en petits morceaux.

Il fut interrompu dans ses agréables réflexions par l'arrivée d'un groupe de filles qui sortirent rapidement leurs livres et s'installèrent derrière les bureaux prévus à cette effet tout en discutant tranquillement.

\- Miss Evans, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, faisant semblant de ne pas la connaître. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit poliment.

\- C'est moi et voici mon amie Alice.

Harry salua la mère de Neville dans un sourire amical et releva les yeux pour voir les Maraudeurs se précipiter vers leurs bureaux respectifs un air de triomphe collé au visage. Harry avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'une blague de leur part était en pleine préparation. Lily regarda James et celui-ci lui envoya un sourire éclatant. Ginny commença à fredonner doucement : et voici la mariée.

\- Tais-toi Ginny, lui dit-il sans se tourner vers elle. Elle lui tira puérilement la langue.

\- Bien, je suis votre professeur et voici Ginny. Vous savez tous en quoi consiste notre travail donc je ne vais pas m'attarder la dessus. Cette année, nous apprendrons en particulier différentes techniques pour rester en vie et survivre.

Une fille rigola nerveusement et Harry lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Ce n'était pas une blague Miss Hatfield. Vous savez tous parfaitement que Voldemort... Il ignora les hoquets de surprise qui suivit son nom, ...devient de plus en plus puissant jour après jour. Une vigilance constante est tout ce qui se dresse entre vous et l'Avada Kedavra. En aucun cas je ne souhaite vous faire peur mais vous avez dix-sept ans maintenant et je crois que vous comprenez parfaitement la gravité de la situation. Oh et pour la face de Serpent, il va falloir que vous appreniez à dire son nom. Chaque fois que vous frémissez au mot 'Voldemort', il gagne une bataille. Il gagne votre peur et par la peur, on peut aisément vous manipuler. Je ne vous dis pas de ne pas le craindre, il serait stupide de ne pas le faire, mais tant que vous ne l'avez pas regardé dans le blanc des yeux, il gagne.

Un silence suivit son discours. La plupart des élèves fixaient leur professeur en se demandant s'il était fou. Sur les visages de James, Sirius et Remus il n'y avait cependant que du pur respect.

\- Pour continuer sur une note plus légère, continua Harry, je n'ai reçu aucune indication quant à ce qu'on vous a déjà enseigné. Miss Evans, pourriez-vous m'éclairer s'il vous plaît ?

\- Nous avons déjà étudié les sortilèges mineurs, quelques créatures des ténèbres, les charmes et les talismans ainsi que les Fourchelangues, répondit rapidement Lily. Harry lui fit un sourire, mais fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas les Impardonnables ? Les Patronus ? L'art du combat sans baguette ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Par l'enfer, murmura Harry. Il secoua la tête à son tour et se tourna vers Ginny l'interrogeant silencieusement. Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Okay, comme Harry est nul avec tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin d'un discours, je vais continuer à sa place. Nous allons vous apprendre quelque sortilèges d'un niveau supérieur, vous allez également apprendre à repousser un détraqueur et pendant toute l'année, nous allons vous enseigner quelques art martiaux, vous allez voir c'est vraiment très utile parfois. Des questions ?

Sirius leva la main.

\- Oui, Mr. Black ?

\- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?

Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

\- Sûrement pas ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson

\- Ginny est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami en fait, expliqua Harry. La rousse se renfrogna.

\- Vous devriez sortir ensemble, les informa Sirius d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Rem' ?

\- Remus est notre gourou des relations amoureuses personnel, expliqua James. Remus ferma les yeux et fredonna sur un air mystique :

\- Oooaamm... Je vois...Oooaamm...une longue vie...avec...Oooaamm...douze enfants et...Oooaamm...un Croup [1] comme animal de compagnie.

Les Maraudeurs et l'ensemble de la classe se mirent à rire, Ginny et Harry aussi. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Ginny s'adressa à Remus, un sourcil élevé :

\- Mr. Lupin, avez-vu dans votre vision le fait que je sois allergique aux Croups ?

Remus sourit timidement. Harry se pencha vers Remus et lui chuchota :

\- M'as-tu vu être tué par six bonshommes roux ?

Ginny et Harry se mirent à rire tout les deux alors que la classe les regardait l'air confus.

\- Maintenant que nous avons reçu les sages révélations de notre gourou des relations, nous allons continuer sur des choses plus banales. D'autres questions ?

Lily leva la main.

\- Miss Evans ?

\- Comment avez-vous eu cette cicatrice sur le front ?

Immédiatement, toutes expressions joyeuses s'effaça du visage de Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis juste curieuse de le savoir.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis les rouvrit.

\- J'ai reçu cette cicatrice lorsque j'ai été touché par l'Avada Kedavra étant enfant.

L'ensemble de la classe retint son souffle souffle, décontenancés. Remus Lupin leva la main à son tour et posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu au sortilège de la mort ?

Quelques murmures envahirent la classe. Harry soupira.

\- Franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Je vous en parlerai quand nous étudierons les Impardonnables. Vous pouvez partir.

Les étudiants franchirent la porte en parlant avec enthousiasme. Lily resta quelques minutes

\- Je... Je suis désolée Monsieur, dit-elle avec hésitation. Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. Et, en passant, ne m'appelle plus jamais monsieur, sauf si tu souhaites une semaine de retenues ?

Lily lui jeta un rapide sourire et sortit précipitamment, remarquant que les autres avaient dix minutes d'avance sur elle.

Ginny toucha l'épaule de Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va. C'est juste un peu...bizarre, c'est tout.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry était un peu surprit par son approche mais se détendit avant de la serrer en retour.

\- Je vais bien, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, avec plus conviction cette fois et les bras de la jeune femme se firent plus ferme autour de sa taille.

* * *

 **[1]** Le Croup est une race de chien qui ressemble à un gros fox-terrier et qui est créée par un procédé magique : il manifeste une très grande fidélité aux sorciers et se montre féroce envers les Moldus. C'est un charognard glouton qui mange n'importe quoi, depuis les gnomes jusqu'aux vieux pneus. (merci Wikia Potter ^^)

 **Je vous fais un gros câlin *cœur***


	5. She, devils, and Moony

**Note d'une traductrice :** Je suis désolé du retard et surtout concernant le chapitre parce qu'il est très court, mais je poste le prochain dans la semaine, promis !

 **Bêtas :** Meraude Oxyx Rogue  & Ninlun12

 _abcd : Fourchelangue_

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Cinquièmement**

\- Échec et Mat, s'exclama Ginny en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Harry grogna pour la forme.

\- Toi...Démon, grinça t-il. C'est quoi le truc des Weasley avec les échecs ?

\- C'est quoi le truc des Potter et de leur complexe du héro ?

Elle s'empara des pièces et les remit à leur place. Harry sourit.

\- _Laisse moi sortir._

Ciad glissa le long de la manche de sa robe et siffla doucement. Harry hocha la tête et lui répondit, le serpent émeraude siffla son accord. Ginny les regarda.

\- Ça me fait vraiment peur quand tu fais ça... Tu peux m'apprendre ?

\- Bien-sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'arrive à le parler, comment diable pourrais-je l'enseigner à quelqu'un d'autre ! Quand je parle Fourchelangue, je ne fais pas la moindre différence avec l'anglais.

Ginny bouda mais se reprit vite, les yeux brillants.

\- Peux-tu m'apprendre le Swahili dans ce cas ?

Harry lui lança un regard désarçonné.

\- Ginny, je ne parle pas le Swahili.

\- Peut-être que tu le parles, Ginny remarqua, tu le confonds seulement avec l'anglais et...

\- Monsieur ?

Harry se retourna, baguette en main. Il trouva Remus debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il souffla lourdement.

\- Leçon numéro deux, : toujours frapper à la porte de quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à combattre les Mangemorts. J'aurais pu gravement te blesser

\- Désolé, Professeur.

Remus recula, l'air embarrassé.

\- C'est juste que, j'étais venu vous parler et j'ai entendu votre conversation.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment un Fourchelangue, monsieur ?

Harry resta silencieux et jeta un rapide regard à Ginny puis hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Remus, je suis Fourchelangue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un Mangemort. C'est un simple...cadeau...que j'ai reçu de la part de quelqu'un. Je vous en parlerai plus en détails demain quand on abordera les Impardonnables. Sinon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Remus se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

\- Est-ce en rapport avec ta...condition ?

Il eut l'air étonné de sa perspicacité mais hocha vivement la tête.

\- Je... Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes au courant et, au final, je ne préfère pas savoir. Mais, je me demandais si, peut-être, vous connaîtriez un moyen pour...

\- T'aider ? Demanda gentiment Harry. Eh bien, je ne pense pas être en mesure de faire grand chose pour ta condition, mais je vais y penser. Tu dois savoir que je ne peux pas te guérir complètement ni empêcher la transformation, mais je crois que je peux essayer de trouver quelque chose pour t'apporter mon aide. Je te tiens au courant.

Remus lui envoya un regard plein de gratitude et lui offrit un timide sourire.

\- Merci, Professeur. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

\- Il n'y aucun problème Remus, répondit-il en souriant. Je sais que tu es tout ce qu'il y est de plus cordial, je ne te blâmerais pas d'être un loup garou si toi tu fais de même avec ma condition de Fourchelangue. Nous sommes pareil au fond. Bonne nuit Remus.

Le plus jeune s'apprêta à partir mais Harry ajouta :

\- Oh et dites à James et Sirius qu'ils ne devraient pas traîner dans les cuisines à cette heure-ci.

Harry et Ginny s'esclaffèrent tout deux devant l'expression choquée de Remus. Ils retournèrent leur attention vers le bout de parchemin qui traînait sur le plateau d'échecs. Non, pas un bout de parchemin ordinaire, il lui était d'ailleurs très familier.

Ils regardèrent le point annoté 'Moony' dévaler le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre les cuisines, il fit une courte pose dans sa course et se remit presque immédiatement à courir suivit de deux empruntes indiquant 'Padfoot' et 'Prongs'. Les trois étudiants atteignirent la tour des Gryffondor et les deux professeurs de Défense les suivirent des yeux jusque dans leur salle commune. Ils rencontrèrent en chemin un autre point portant le nom de 'Lily Evans'. Les empruntes de 'Moony' et 'Padfoot' s'éloignèrent, laissant 'Prongs' faire face à la colère de Lily, seul. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et sourirent en concert.

\- Les prémices de l'amour, attendrissant non ?

Les deux ricanèrent de façon tout à fait démoniaque.

\- S'il te plaît, apprend moi le Swahili !

\- Non !

* * *

 **Une review pour mon anniversaire ? (je ne mens pas hein ! XD)**


	6. The Unforgivables, Part I

**Bêtas :** Meraude Onyx Rogue  & Ninlun12

 **Note d'une traductrice : ** Hello tout le monde ^^ Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je pense qu'il sert de base pour la suite et pour commencer à parler d'un certain sujet… Je n'en dis pas plus )

 **Anne :** Merci pour ta review, les avis compte beaucoup pour moi, j'espère que ce chapitre ci va également te plaire ! Bisou :)

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Sixièmement**

\- Silence s'il vous plaît. Nous allons étudier les Impardonnables aujourd'hui.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard s'assirent correctement et se turent, ayant hâte d'aborder ce sujet . Peut-être en apprendraient-ils plus sur leur mystérieux professeur en passant.

\- Les trois Impardonnables sont généralement associés aux mages noirs, et à raison, car je ne vois pas comment une personne décente pourrait s'en servir consciemment. Mais il arrive que deux d'entre eux soit parfois...nécessaire. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en nommer un ?

Sirius leva la main. Remus et James lancèrent un regard consterné à leur ami. Sirius ne levait jamais la main en classe, c'était l'un de ses principaux principes. Le professeur Potter, par contre, ne semblait absolument pas surpris par son geste.

\- M. Black ?

Sirius jeta un regard aux autres, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il murmura presque.

\- Le sortilège d'Impero, monsieur.

\- Merci, cinq points pour Gryffondor. L'Impero est un sort qui permet au lanceur de contrôler les faits et gestes de sa victime. La chose la plus étrange avec ce sortilège est que vous ne souffrez pas d'y être soumis. C'est comme un sentiment de plénitude. Vous avez envie de vous y soumettre, parce qu'une fois réduit à son pouvoir, vous ne pouvez plus penser qu'à ça.

Il s'autorisa à s'asseoir avant de reprendre.

\- Mais, quelque part, au plus profond de votre esprit, il y a toujours cette petite voix qui rejette la demande. Une voix qui vous dit : 'Pourquoi devrais-je obéir ?'. Écoutez cette voix. Elle peut être le dernier rempart avant qu'on ne vous oblige à assassiner des innocents. Elle peut être le rempart entre vous et la mort. L'Impero n'est pas imparable, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est dire 'non' à cette _extase_. Répétez-le après moi : non.

Les étudiants étaient penchés vers lui, interloqués, mais scandèrent quand même dans un bel ensemble :

\- Non.

Leur professeure leur offrit un sourire dénué de joie.

\- C'est une chose facile à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas si facile lorsque vous êtes sous l'Impero. Malgré tout, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Vous pouvez le faire !

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Les plus jeunes pensaient à l'Impero comme à un moment d'absence où ils ne ressentiraient qu'un grand vide _._ James frissonna en s'imaginant allègrement obéir à une voix lui ordonnant d'abattre des membres de sa famille.

\- Donc, continua le professeur Potter, optimiste. Qui peut me dire quels sont les deux autres Impardonnables ? Oui, M. Lupin ?

Remus se mordit la lèvre.

\- Le sortilège Doloris.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Le sort de douleur. Pour moi, le Doloris est le pire des trois. Lorsque vous êtes touché par le sort de la mort, vous ne ressentez pas de douleur. Mais avec le Doloris, elle semble durer éternellement. C'est très certainement la pire chose que je n'ai jamais expérimentée.

Il regarda chacun de ses élèves droit dans les yeux.

\- Au dernier cours, je vous avais prévenue que je ne vous ménagerais pas. Je ne rigolais pas. Vous qui avez dix-sept ans et qui avez grandi au milieu d'une guerre, je vous pense parfaitement capable de gérer ce que je vais vous dire. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être protégés du grand méchant monde extérieur. Un jour, quelqu'un a voulu m'en protéger et à cause de cette soi-disant 'protection', une personne chère a été tué. J'ai appris de cette erreur et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mentir pour garder vierge votre innocence. Vivez aussi paisiblement que vous le pouvez, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier l'inévitable. Le sortilège Doloris vous fait ressentir une douleur dont vous n'imaginez même pas la teneur. L'agonie est telle que vous préféreriez mourir plutôt que de la supporter plus longtemps, pour mettre fin à cette douleur, pour mettre fin à la souffrance. Je vous souhaite à chacun de ne jamais ressentir ça.

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange façon qu'avait leur professeur de s'exprimer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement dit : J'espère que vous n'y serez jamais soumis ? Pourquoi jouer ainsi avec les mots pour une déclaration pourtant simple ?

Cependant, durant sa rêverie, Sirius était sûr d'avoir aperçu les yeux de son professeur se poser l'espace d'une seconde sur Alice Bones et Franck Londubat. Le coup d'œil avait été si bref qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer, mais à chaque fois qu'il rejouait la scène dans son esprit, il revoyait son professeur regarder tristement Franck et Alice comme s'il savait que leur innocence ne serait pas éternelle et qu'il la perdrait bien assez tôt, à jamais.

La voix de leur professeur de défense sonna soudainement plus faux.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel est le dernier Impardonnable ?

Lily Evans leva la main. Alice qui était assise tout près d'elle pouvait la voir trembler.

\- Avada Kedavra, murmura-t-elle, les yeux presque écarquillés par la peur.

Harry lui envoya un regard perçant avant de reprendre.

\- En effet, c'est bien l'Avada Kedavra. Le sortilège de la mort.

Un murmure traversa la classe. Harry les observa chacun leur tour.

\- Je suppose que vous savez tous ce que cette malédiction implique ?

Un ensemble d'assentiment lui répondirent silencieusement. D'une voix blanche, il continua.

\- Et je suppose que vous êtes tous plus intéressé de savoir comment j'y ai survécu ?

Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau en chœur.

Harry poussa un soupir.

\- Dans ce cas j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix…

* * *

 **Review ? Je vous embrasse très fort tous !**


	7. The Unforgivables Part II

**Note d'une traductrice :** Hello merveilleux lecteurs ! Le chapitre sept, enfin ! Vous m'avez reproché (un s pas de s ? je suis nulle en orthographe -.-"", je devrais faire corriger mes notes de début de chapitre aussi XD) d'être sadique, j'en suis très fier (oups, j'ai vraiment écrit ça ? X) Je voulais dire excusez moi Oh Humbles Lecteurs (Les MAJ pour accentuer l'effet dramatique hmhm) Enfin bref, merci d'être toujours là, ça fait chaud au cœur, je vous aime très fort *cœur* Vous êtes ceux qui sont les plus présent dans l'ensemble des fictions que je poste actuellement.

 **Bêtas :** Ninlun12  & Meraude Onyx Rogue

 **Arya39 :** Désolé, j'avais la flemme d'aller jusqu'à ton profil pour te répondre, je suis une traductrice indigne de tes review, tu peux me frapper (pas tous en même temps XD) Je te souhaite bonne chance avec ta 'garderie' oups, je n'offense personne j'espère *s'en va à reculons* Cette fois, je te mets la suite, ne t'inquiète pas la frustration de fin de chapitre viendra encore plus tard ;) XD Bisous !

 **Lola :** Ah, tu as le même prénom que ma cousine, je t'aime bien ^-^ On se comprend, j'adoooooore les time travel, je les trouve incroyable, si tu en as à me vendre, c'est sans problème ! Je t'embrasse, merci pour ta review !

 **Morvedetroll :** Sympa ton surnom, j'aime j'aime j'aime :) La suite devrait arriver très prochainement, mais tout d'abord, je te laisse lire celui-là, je t'embrasse fort, merci pour ta review !

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Septièmement**

\- Ce que je vais vous dire est strictement confidentiel. Je vous pense tous digne de confiance, mais s'il se trouve que vous ne l'êtes pas, un petit duel contre moi et Ginny sera imposé pendant une durée de trois heures.

La classe entière déglutit et Ginny leur offrit un léger sourire. Harry sourit également, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il fit le tour de la classe d'un regard. Quelques uns n'osèrent pas affronter son regard, mais les Maraudeurs et Lily ainsi que ses amies, ne détournèrent pas le leur. Harry commença son récit, à voix basse mais profonde.

\- Quand j'avais un an, Voldemort est venu chez moi pour me tuer, pour des raisons que je ne peux vous énoncer. Il a assassiné mon père lorsque celui-ci a essayé de nous protéger, ma mère et moi. Il est mort vaillamment en essayant de le retenir. Voldemort s'est ensuite rendu dans ma chambre dans laquelle ma mère s'était réfugiée pour tenter de me protéger. Il lui a ordonné de se pousser mais elle n'a pas bougé. Elle était le dernier bouclier entre moi et Voldemort, alors il l'a tuée.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le dernier mot et il fit une pause, passant brièvement une main sur son visage. Ginny se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et continua son récit.

\- Ce qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine n'est autre que l'amour d'une mère. C'est l'une des plus anciennes magies existant, elle a donné sa vie…pour me sauver. Le sort n'a fait que m'effleurer et je n'en ai gardé que cette cicatrice.

Il souleva sa frange pour révéler la marque sur son front.

Cette fois, Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le coup d'œil que leur professeur avait lancé à Lily Evans, comme il l'avait jeté à Franck et Alice lorsqu'il avait parlé du sortilège Doloris.

\- A cause de cette malédiction, j'ai hérité de certain pouvoir de Voldemort, comme ma capacité à parler Fourchelangue.

Quelques un des élèves eurent le souffle coupé par sa révélation et Harry laissa un léger sourire éclairer son visage.

\- Voici mon familier Ciad.

Le serpent émeraude rampa hors de sa manche jusqu'à apparaître aux yeux de tous et siffla doucement. Harry sembla trouver sa remarque drôle et siffla pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord avec lui, gagnant plus de spectateurs atterrés qu'ils n'en avaient déjà.

\- Que dit-il Monsieur ?

\- Elle. Elle dit que vous êtes tous des idiots à être ainsi en extase et je suis enclin à être d'accord avec elle. Fermez votre bouche s'il vous plaît M. Black

La classe rit nerveusement de concert et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, ne commencez pas à vous inquiéter de moi maintenant. Si vous faites vos devoirs à temps, je vous promets que je ne lâcherai pas Ciad sur vous.

Un rire plus confiant que le précédent suivi sa déclaration et il se rassit à son bureau, les traits bien plus détendus qu'au début du cours. Il leur permis de parler entre eux quelques instants puis demanda :

\- Des questions ?

Lily leva timidement la main.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Son professeur soutint son regard pendant un moment.

\- Non Miss Evans, je ne sais pas qui. Je ne saurais que si vous vous référez à lui par son vrai nom ou mieux encore, le nom qu'on lui a donné à la naissance : Tom Riddle.

Il sourit amèrement.

\- Il n'aime particulièrement pas qu'on l'emploie.

Les élèves trouvèrent étrange de volontairement vouloir énerver Voldemort. Lily se mordit la lèvre.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à…Tom ?

James lui lança un regard pénétrant, sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais était capable de prononcer _son_ nom auparavant et encore moins le prénom qu' _il_ détestait.

Les yeux du professeur devinrent distants.

\- Il a été blessé et il a fui. Il était très faible mais le temps a fini par le guérir. Comme vous pouvez le voir aujourd'hui, il n'a plus aucun problème maintenant.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent à ses paroles et il remarqua que la main de Ginny y reposait toujours.

\- Ceci conclut la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Pour la prochaine fois, faites des recherches sur les protections magiques ancestrales et prenez des notes sur les trois Impardonnables. Vous pouvez y aller.

La classe se mit rapidement en mouvement, apparemment désespéré de quitter la pièce, pas tant pour une certaine crainte de leur professeur mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient besoin de repenser à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Lily rangea à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac ne prenant même pas la peine de le refermer correctement. Elle tenta de le faire une fois dans le couloir, mais ses affaires se déversèrent sur le sol. Accablée par le cours et confuse à cause des regards que lui avait jeté son professeur, elle fondit en larmes. James sortit à son tour de la classe et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, l'aidant à ramasser ses livres, ses plumes et son encrier qu'elle n'avait même pas touché depuis qu'elle avait commencé à craquer.

\- Lily ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste fait tomber mes affaires.

James la regarda avec scepticisme.

\- De qui te moques-tu Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il tendit sa main et essuya une des larmes qui gâchait son beau visage. Elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

\- C'est juste… Je repense à sa mère. Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une personne puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort pour faire ça.

Entre ses bras, elle tenait ses livres tachés d'encre et ses cheveux, n'étant plus retenu par sa barrette, dégringolaient allègrement sur son visage. Elle se releva brusquement et s'en alla rapidement.

\- En es-tu certaine ? Murmura James en la regardant partir, une expression étrange dans les yeux.

x x x

\- Ça va ?

Ginny enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en fermant les yeux. Étrangement, il se sentait plutôt détendu dans son étreinte et il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour, ses longs cheveux le chatouillant. Il soupira.

\- Merlin, c'était terrible pour être honnête. Leur parler de ce qui les attend. Franck et Alice, James et, oh mon dieu, ma mère. Tu as vu ? Elle pleurait. Elle pensait que je parlais de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle a pleuré.

Il plongea dans les yeux bruns de Ginny, sentant une boule au fond de sa gorge.

\- Trois ans Ginny. C'est tout. Ce n'est que trois putains d'années. Ils ont l'air si jeune !

Il lâcha Ginny et pressa ses paumes sur son front, emmêlant ses cheveux au passage.

Ginny l'attira à côté d'elle sur son bureau et le força à la regarder.

\- Ils sont jeunes Harry, c'est certain. Mais il suffit d'observer James regarder Lily. Il l'aime et quand elle cessera d'avoir peur, elle ouvrira les yeux et le verra elle aussi. Ils t'aimaient Harry et, par l'enfer, je suis sûre qu'ils se sacrifieraient des milliers de fois pour toi s'il le fallait.

Harry releva la tête.

\- Merci Gin. Tu es une véritable amie.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Question de fin de chapitre :** Je voudrais savoir si parmi vous il y a des amateurs de personnages de la famille Black et si oui le(s)quel(s) ?


	8. Undying love to Umbridge?

**Bêtas :** Meraude Onyx Rogue  & Ninlun12

 **Note d'une tradictrice :** Eh bien, cela fait longtemps dites moi ! Ouf examens terminés, l'étape suivante ce sera le BAC dans trois semaines -.-"" Enfin il faut bien en passer par là, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas chers lecteurs :) Je vous embrasse fort,

 **Enjoy~**

 **Arya39 :** je réponds à ton appel XD enfin bon j'espère que ta tête va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de séquelles de ces méchantes tapes :p Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment parce qu'on m'harcèle à lire ci ou ça, quelle vie ! Enfin, voilà voilà, passe un bon chapitre (ça se dit ? X) Bisous du cœur ^^

* * *

 **Huitièmement**

Ginny ajusta son emprise sur son épée et s'avança vers Harry. Un sourire simplet courbant ses lèvres carmines éclairait son visage déterminé. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue d'escrime blanche qui allait de son cou jusqu'à ses pieds ce qui ne faisait que cacher plus encore ses jolies courbes. Ses boucles rousses étaient négligemment relâchées sur son visage rendant un très beau contraste avec sa peau diaphane.

Mais ce n'était pas son principal sujet de préoccupation présentement, son attention était toute accaparée par son partenaire.

Soudainement, elle tenta une myriade d'attaques offensives, mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à toutes les bloquer. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il lui donnait conseils et autres diverses instructions.

\- Très bien, attaque rapidement sur la gauche, la GAUCHE Ginny ! Bon, bloque moi, pas tout de suite…c'est trop tard maintenant… Esquive Ginny ! Esquive !

\- Tu es tellement critique, gémit la rousse. Tous deux s'étaient grandement perfectionnés dans l'art de tenir une conversation tout à fait normale tout en essayant de se découper chacun en fines tranches.

\- Ah, et bien, si c'est la seule façon qui te fera être… Esquive bon sang !...plus performante….pourquoi changerais-je la méthode ? Tu n'esquives pas Ginny !

\- Tais-toi Potter…ouch…Contrairement à toi…je…ne possède pas quelque chose comme tous les pouvoirs les plus improbables et qui me viennent naturellement, en plus de certain qui…ah ! Je t'ai eu sur ce coup-là !...n'ont pas encore été découvert.

\- Et quoi ?... ATTAQUE GINNY !... Tu as un incroyable potentiel également…tu as juste besoin de…réussir à te défendre convenablement, tu ne vois pas que je t'attaque ou quoi ?... Entraîne-toi mieux.

\- Peu importe.

James et Sirius regardèrent l'échange avec une pointe d'amusement pendant plusieurs minutes, écoutant d'une oreille leur discussion, mais étonnamment impressionnés par leur habilitée à manier l'épée. L'ombre projetée par la porte leur permettait d'observer sans qu'on les repère. Sirius bougea légèrement, provoquant un grincement de la part du plancher. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, l'arme de son professeur de défense était pointée sur sa gorge.

Sirius déglutit alors qu'Harry se détendit à sa vue.

\- Désolé. Ne te faufile jamais derrière moi comme ça.

Il replaça son épée dans son fourreau et s'assit sur un fauteuil à proximité. James et Sirius entrèrent dans la pièce en regardant avec méfiance l'épée toujours sortie de Ginny. Elle se mit à rire et la lança à Harry qui la rattrapa sans peine et la rangea dans un autre fourreau qui se trouvait cette fois au sol puis incita les deux garçons à s'asseoir.

\- Du thé ?

Sirius hocha la tête et quatre tasses apparurent. Harry se réinstalla plus confortablement, Ginny quant à elle était perchée sur un bras de son fauteuil.

\- Alors les garçons, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Ou êtes-vous juste passer pour nous voir peut-être ? Demanda la rousse, essayant distraitement d'aplatir les cheveux de Harry ce qui lui valu un regard en biais de l'héritier des Black.

Sirius s'agita et donna un coup dans le dos de James.

\- Padfoot, ça fait mal !

Lui aussi avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais il regarda finalement ses professeurs et demanda avec vigueur :

\- En fait, nous voulons apprendre nous aussi à résister à l'Imperium.

Harry le regarda avec soudain plus d'attention.

\- Pourquoi ?

James prit une profonde inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas pour Sirius, mais je sais que je serais incapable de me pardonner si l'on m'obligeait à tuer quelqu'un et que je le faisais parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour combattre le sort. Si vous ne voulez pas me l'enseigner, ce n'est pas grave, mais tout ce que je veux avoir, c'est une chance de refuser de me soumettre et d'assassiner des personnes auxquelles je tiens.

Les deux professeurs le regardaient avec stupeur.

\- Et toi Sirius ?

Il hocha les épaules.

\- Pour la même raison je suppose.

Harry resta un moment silencieux puis sourit.

\- Je suis très impressionné. On m'a ordonné un jour de tuer Ginny, et si je n'avais pas résisté à la tentation, elle ne serait plus ici à l'heure actuelle.

Il fit une pause.

\- Mais peut-être que ce n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose au final.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'air horrifié, puis tourna lentement sa tête en direction de Ginny.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Vraiment, je suis un mauvais, mauvais garçon-qui-a-survécu !

Il tomba à genoux devant elle et fit semblant de sangloter.

\- Oh, très chère divinité, je n'existe que pour vous servir. Mais s'il-vous-plaît ne me faite pas de mal !

Ginny le regarda de haut.

\- Je te pardonne, toi piètre maraud, si tu accèdes à mes demandes.

Harry fit semblant d'haleter puis se prosterna à ses pieds.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, Oh votre majesté !

Ginny lui fit un sourire du Cheshire.

\- Tu devras porter des robes roses demain au petit-déjeuner et déclarer ton amour éternel à Ombrage.

Harry pâlit visiblement et déglutit.

\- Euh, je pourrais te défier en duel à la place ?

Ginny se mit à rire follement, tombant à genoux dans une joie inepte. Elle continua son manège pendant environ cinq minutes de plus tout en faisant une pause de temps à autres pour respirer. Harry, quant à lui, avait conjuré une nouvelle théière accompagné par quelques gâteaux et était en pleine conversation avec Ciad. Tous deux avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié James et Sirius, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se calme enfin, se relève et se pose sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci eu l'air un peu surpris par cette initiative de sa part, mais après l'avoir observée un moment, les gâteaux reprirent toute son attention.

\- Je vais devoir y réfléchir, lui dit-elle plutôt sérieusement. C'était relativement vache de ta part et nous avons complètement négligé James et Sirius du coup.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris.

\- Tu as raison. Bon, écoutez, je vais revenir vers vous pour cette histoire. J'accepte de vous apprendre mais il vous faudra libérer trois heures de chacune de vos nuits. Le truc c'est qu'après je vais être très fatigué. Donc, nous commencerons, mais pas avant deux semaines. Merci de nous avoir demandé, je suis très fier de vous. Maintenant, partez ou vous risquer de manquer le couvre-feu.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent pour s'en aller.

\- Attendez une minute, leur demanda Harry les sourcils légèrement froncés en cherchant quelque chose dans sa robe. Il sortit finalement un flacon en cristal et le tendit à Sirius. S'il-te-plaît, donne ça à M. Lupin et dis lui d'en prendre 100 ml à chaque pleine lune. S'il a des questions, il pourra se sentir libre de venir me les poser.

James et Sirius savait que le professeur Potter ferait quelque chose pour aider Remus pour sa lycanthropie, ils acceptèrent donc la fiole sans soupçon. En sortant, ils entendirent Harry dire :

\- Ginny, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu es assise sur mes genoux.

Ce à quoi la rousse lui répondit :

\- C'est vrai. Si seulement Ron était là pour voir ça.

\- Sirius, mon ami, commença James dans un sourire familièrement diabolique, je pense que nous avons un tout nouveau projet.

Sirius ricana, sa voix faisant écho tout le long du couloir vide.

\- Prongs, vieux frère, le temps est venu pour nous de jouer les entremetteurs.

\- Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord mon cher Patmol. Allons voir notre gourou des relations amoureuses pour formuler quelques…arrangements.

Leurs rires retentirent dans le couloir, mais ne furent pas entendus par leurs professeurs qui étaient déjà occupés à autre chose..

* * *

 **Question Time : il se trouve que je viens de terminer Doctor Who (c'est vraiment une de mes séries préféré franchement), je me demandais si vous connaissiez d'autres séries qui valent vraiment le coup (en sachant que je connais déjà Game of Thrones, Walking Dead, Dardevil, Star Trek, Sherlock, Hannibal, Supernatural, Orange is the new Black, Sense 8, Torchwood...)**

 **Review ?**


End file.
